hogwarts_mystery_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
House Area (PetStarPlanet)
This area (named Gryffindor/Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw/Slytherin House depending on the player's house) is a new location in Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, replacing the Dormitory in the list of locations. It can be accessed through the stairs like other locations, or by going to the player's house in the Dungeons or West Towers. Description The location looks different depending on the player's house. It is mostly a corridor with entrances to the various locations. Portraits of notable historical figures from the house can be seen, including past Headmasters and Heads of Houses. The left side of the location, where the player gets access to other locations, is the entrance to the common room according to official descriptions. For Gryffindors, it is a portrait of the Fat Lady, for Hufflepuffs, it is a few barrels with a fruit bowl, for Ravenclaws, it is a door with a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle and for Slytherins, it is a brick wall. The right side of the location has windows. They include plants for Hufflepuff players. Ravenclaws have bookshelves near the windows. There are a few places where generic NPCs of the player's house can be seen sitting or standing. Locations This place includes several sublocations, including the previously existing Common Room and Dormitory. Common Room This is the most commonly used location in tasks, and one of the two previously used locations. The only interaction that is normally available is Explore. With the character interaction update, the player can interact with Elora Dunn here following the completion of the Yer a Prefect side quest. Study Area The Study Area is a new place where characters can be seen sitting around tables and studying or doing homework. This area is unlocked following the completion of Year 1 Chapter 2. In this area, the player can pay coins to start doing homework in a specific subject (any available class except Flying). The player then gets 10 questions, and for each correct answer, they get 10 of the class' attribute points in addition to 50 points the player gets by default. The refresh timer is 7 hours. For every 50 questions answered correctly in a specific subject, the player gets random rewards like in the Duelling Club. With the character interaction update, the player can interact with Rowan here. Prefect Duties This is an area that is unlocked when the player has both started Year 5 and completed the Prefect achievement quest. In Years 1-3, the Prefect of the player's house (Angelica Cole, Jane Court, Chester Davies or Felix Rosier) can be seen standing in front of the door. The exact name of this location and the exact activity here are yet to be decided. Dormitory This is one of the two locations already existing in the game. It is where the player can wake up pets for energy. Energy Spot The energy spot is a window at the very right of the location. It takes a different appearance depending on the player's house: *'Gryffindor:' A Gryffindor Quidditch player can be seen flying behind the window when the ernegy spot is ready. Tapping it will make them wave at the player and then fly away. *'Hufflepuff:' A plant by the window and near a watering can is dry when the energy spot is ready. Tapping the plant leads to the watering can floating above the plant and watering it, making it greener. *'Ravenclaw:' A bright ray of sunlight can be seen shining into the room when the energy spot is ready. Tapping the window leads to a cloud coming and blocking the sun. *'Slytherin:' The Giant Squid can be seen when the energy spot is ready. Tapping it leads to the Giant Squid leaving. The energy spot takes seven hours to refresh. Category:Locations Category:PetStarPlanet